Undercover
by Sylvestris
Summary: Manche Methoden von Undercover Agenten sind ungewöhnlich, aber wenn die Arbeit neben dem Erfolg auch noch Spass macht? Warum nicht mal etwas Ausgefallenes probieren? Musik dazu: www. you tube. com/ watch?v -ZHX3ZgxSKI
1. Undercover

Geschätzte fünf Minuten stand er schon hier auf dem glatten Parkettboden und wartete. Dämmriges Licht drang zwischen den Stoffbahnen vor seiner Nase hindurch und liess ihn gerade noch die Gesichtskonturen der Männer, die rechts und links neben ihm bereitstanden, erkennen. Der hohe Kragen des seltsamen Gewandes, welches er heute tragen musste, kratzte etwas am Hals. Ansonsten war die Kleidung gut geschnitten und bequem. Der Mann starrte auf seine neuen Lackschuhe. Das kräftige Violett der Schuhe passte gut zu der Farbe seines Hemdes, welches er zu den schwarzen Hosen mit Nadelstreifen trug. Nur die violettschwarz gestreiften Seidentücher, die sie alle in den Händen hielten, waren für seinen Geschmack etwas zu fluffig. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um die verlangte Aufgabe für das Ministerium zu erfüllen. Ah, jetzt!

Die Stoffbahnen ruckten und wurden zur Seite gezogen. Licht flammte auf und Musik erklang.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier! Mit federnden Schritten trat er vor, eine Drehung nach links, alle acht Männer knieten kurz hin und sprangen wieder auf, um nun zugleich fünf Schritte rückwärts zu machen. Das Schlagzeug setzte ein und mit Schwung drehte sich der Mann an der Front um 180 Grad nach rechts, die glitzernden Tücher durch die Luft schwenkend.

Ob nur er mit der rassigen Melodie der Musik mitsummte? Mmh, hmm, hmm, naaa, naa, zwei Schritte zur Seite und mit elegantem Hüftschwung wieder zur Front hin drehen.

Rufus visierte mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen den kleinen Schemel an, der nun vor ihm auftauchte. Von der Stimmung mitgerissen hüpfte er auf das kleine Podest und sang: „I won't let the sun go down on meee ...", schwenkte erst den rechten Arm nach aussen und dann den linken. „I won't let the sun go down …", sang er weiter, während die anderen Männer, die hinter ihm verteilt standen, seine Tanzeinlage nachmachten.

Das Publikum, welches vor der Bühne sass, klatschte begeistert im Rhythmus mit. Amelia Bones, die sich mit dem Regierungsvertreter Fudge unter den Zuschauern befand, raunte diesem zu: „Sie müssen doch zugeben Cornelius, unser Aurorenchef zeigt sich als Undercover Agent sehr einfallsreich. Wer ihn nicht sehr gut kennt, würde in dem kostümierten Tänzer mit dem Zylinderhut nie einen Auroren im Einsatz vermuten."

Der Auror auf der Bühne hatte aber nicht seine Arbeitskollegen im Auge. Sobald Scrimgeour sich im Ablauf der Choreografie sicher fühlte, liess er den Blick über die Menge vor ihm schweifen. Mister Fletcher versuchte den Saaldiener zu bestechen, doch das interessierte ihn weniger.

Ein Sprung nach hinten, runter von seiner erhöhten Position und vier Schritte zurück. „Na, na, na, la, la ..." Nun die vollständige Drehung um sich selbst in kniender Stellung. Es war schon irgendwie toll zu sehen, wie seine Ensemble-Kollegen mit ihm synchron einen actionreichen Tanz hinlegten. Jetzt zückten zwei von ihnen ihre Mundharmonika, und als die Musik kurz aussetzte, begleiteten sie die Show auf ihren Instrumenten.

So hörte man auch den Fronttänzer Rufus den Refrain laut mitsingen: „I won't let the sun go down on meee ..."

Im Geiste machte sich der lächelnde Sänger Notizen über Mister Burke, der, vermeintlich unbeobachtet, ein auffällig längliches Paket an Macnair und Malfoy übergab und dafür einen Umschlag von Lucius erhielt. Das Horn des gewilderten Einhorns! Es war also doch in der Nokturngasse gelandet und wechselte gerade den Besitzer. Da die Gruppe in den hinteren Reihen sass und teilweise von Säulen und Blumenschmuck abgeschirmt war, wähnten sie ihr Tun unentdeckt. Es waren wirklich nur die tanzenden Künstler auf der Bühne, die ungehinderten Einblick auf alle Plätze hatten. Das dubiose Trio würde überrascht sein, was für ein nettes _Empfangskomitee_ sie in wenigen Augenblicken beim Verlassen des Saales erwartete.


	2. Bitte nach Ihnen!

Die letzten Takte des Symphonieorchesters verklangen und Schwanentänzerinnen verabschiedeten sich von der Bühne. Der blonde Herr im schnittigen Anzug klatschte ein paar Mal in die Hände, um pro forma einem Applaus genüge getan zu haben. Die Musik des Abends klang teilweise etwas gar neumodisch, aber die Tanzdarbietungen der extravagant kostümierten Darsteller waren akzeptabel gewesen. Zur Abwechslung war so ein Besuch bei Royal Concerts in Glasgow sehr angenehm, und dass man dabei auch noch ungestört Geschäfte machen konnte, war nicht zu verachten. Ganz zufrieden mit dem genossenen Abend, erhob sich Lucius zupfte seine edle Gewandung zurecht und schritt gemächlich in Richtung Ausgang.

Wohin sein Geschäftspartner Burke so schnell verschwand, interessierte den eitlen Mann nicht. Er hatte seinen Begleiter Macnair beauftragt, seinen teuren Seidenumhang aus der Garderobe abzuholen, damit sie beide gleich weiterreisen konnten. Draussen im Foyer blieb Lucius Malfoy stehen und sah sich um. Die jungen Leute von heute hatten einen seltsamen Kleidergeschmack, die extra kurzen Jacken, die kaum den Rücken bedeckten, waren ja so was von unkultiviert. Zudem wuselten sie wirr durcheinander oder standen rege plaudernd in Gruppen zusammen. Diese unbequemen Stehtische bei der Snackbar waren auch so eine unnütze Erfindung aus Übersee, befand der blonde Engländer für sich. Hier in seiner Ecke, wo die feinen englischen Gentlemen, im Ledersessel sitzend, noch ein Gläschen edlen Rotwein genossen, da fühlte er sich wohler. Freundlich lächelnd nickte er einem Herren im Frack zu. Dieser war während der Vorstellung eine Reihe vor Lucius gesessen und sie hatten in der Pause ein nettes Gespräch geführt. Jetzt aber wollte Malfoy aufbrechen. Ungeduldig auf seine Taschenuhr blickend, fragte er sich, wo den Macnair bloss so lange blieb. In diesem Moment tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Sir?", vernahm er eine kehlige Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Mit abweisender Miene drehte er sich zu dem Störenfried um. „Ja?"

Der schmächtige Mister in unscheinbarem grauen Livree räusperte sich und bat: „Darf ich Sie bitten, mir zu folgen?" Dabei deutete er in Richtung eines Hinterzimmers, dessen Türe nur angelehnt war.

Malfoy sah mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Saaldiener herab. „Gewiss werde ich Ihnen nicht folgen! Machen Sie ihre Witze mit jemand anderem."

Der Saaldiener vollführte daraufhin mit einer Hand eine Geste, wie um ihn festzuhalten. Ungehalten wollte Malfoy nach dem unverschämten Mann schlagen, doch plötzlich fassten ihn von hinten zwei kräftige Hände an den Schultern. „Na, na, Mister Malfoy, nicht so unhöflich!" _Diese_ Stimme liess den Blonden erschrocken herumfahren. „Guten Abend", grüsste ihn Kingsley Shacklebolt, welcher zusammen mit Proudfoot, John Dawlish und Amos Diggory vor ihm stand. Alle vier trugen die volle Amtstracht der Strafverfolgungsbehörde und umstellten den unwilligen Verdächtigen. „Wenn Sie unsere Begleitung vorziehen, sind wir doch gerne behilflich", fügte der dunkelhäutige Auror kühl hinzu. „Bitte nach Ihnen!" Das war nun ganz sicher keine Bitte mehr, wie der Ton und auch die knappe Geste von Dawlish klar machten. Malfoy sah sich überrumpelt, so schnell fiel selbst dem schlagfertigen Lucius keine Erwiderung ein. Noch immer nicht verstehend, was die ganzen Leute von ihm wollten, drehte er sich langsam um und wurde von der magischen Polizei in das Nebenzimmer eskortiert. Malfoy verwirrte am meisten, dass ihn zuerst der Saaldiener angesprochen hatte.

Der Raum, den sie jetzt betraten, war nur mit einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und einem Vorhang, der eine Zimmerecke vor Blicken abschirmte, ausgestattet. Neben dem Tisch stand Macnair mit dem Seidenmantel in der Hand und blickte nervös zu der grimmigen Aurorin, die ihn bewachte. Jetzt war Lucius noch mehr durcheinander. „Macnair haben Sie in der Garderobe etwas geklaut, oder warum sind wir hier?", fragte der Verhaftete verwundert.

„Sie beide werden verdächtigt, im Besitz illegaler Gegenstände zu sein", eröffnete ihnen nun die Aurorin. „Um dies zu prüfen, fordern wir Sie auf, ihre Taschen zu leeren und alles, was Sie bei sich tragen, hier auf dem Tisch zu deponieren."

Während Macnair gestresst zu Boden blickte, um nicht mit verdächtigen Augenbewegungen Verstecke zu verraten, trat sein Spiessgeselle gelassen vor. „Ihr habt keine Beweise für diese Anschuldigung. Laut Strafgesetz darf eine verdächtige Person nur verhört und durchsucht werden, wenn von der rechtlichen Seite ein begründeter Verdacht vorliegt. Das heisst, Sie haben schriftliches Belastungsmaterial oder Zeugen." Geradezu lässig warf der eitle Blonde seinen Spazierstock, seine Taschenuhr, die Geldbörse und ein paar Familienfotos auf den Tisch. „Bitte schön, hier ist der Inhalt meiner Taschen, womit wollen Sie mich belangen?"

Amos Diggory hatte den Spazierstock und die Fotos genauer untersucht, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Auch unter Macnairs Sachen, die er aus seinen Taschen beförderte, gab es nichts zu beanstanden. Irgendetwas an dem Begleiter Malfoys war aber auffällig. Kingsley konnte nur noch nicht sagen, was es war.

„Nun Mister Malfoy", wandte er sich stattdessen an den hohnlächelnden Todesser. „Wie Sie so schön sagten, für eine Durchsuchung einer verdächtigen Person braucht es mehr als nur einen Verdacht. Es ist uns ein Vergnügen, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, das wir die rechtliche Erlaubnis haben, Ihnen an die Wäsche zu gehen, denn wir haben einen Zeugen."

„Nein!", knurrte Malfoy ungläubig und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Sie haben nichts gegen mich in der Hand. Sie können gar nichts haben!"

„Oh doch, die Aussage des Wildhüters, welcher das gewilderte Einhorn gefunden hat und des Tänzers, welcher gesehen hat, dass Sie ein Paket in der Form eines Horns da drinnen im Saal entgegengenommen haben. Sie sind dringend tatverdächtig, Wilderei in Auftrag gegeben und das gewilderte Gut dann gekauft zu haben."

Malfoy war stetig vor dem näher kommenden Auror zurückgewichen. Jetzt stand er mit dem Rücken zum Vorhang, welcher von Proudfoot beiseite gezogen wurde. Dahinter befand sich lediglich ein Badetuch auf einem Schemel.

„Legen Sie hinter dem Sichtschutz Ihre gesamte Kleidung ab und nehmen Sie nur das Tuch um die Hüften. Ihr Gewand wird dann durchsucht."

„NEIN! Dazu haben Sie kein Recht! Ich anerkenne den Tänzer nicht als rechtskräftigen Zeugen. Wer weiss schon, was die Schauspieler sich alles zusammen reimen, nur um etwas mehr Publicity zu haben."

Mit grossen Schritten eilte der bedrängte Blonde aus der Ecke zum Tisch, im Bestreben, nach seinem Spazierstock zu greifen.

„Halt!", donnerte jetzt eine Stimme durch den Raum. Lucius erstarrte und blickte auf den Mann in violettem Hemd und schwarzem Zylinder, welcher von der Türe her auf ihn zu kam.

„Sie schenken also einem einfachen Tänzer kein Gehör?", fragte der Neuankömmling lauernd. Vorsichtig schob Rufus den gefährlichen Spazierstock beiseite und entzog ihn so Malfoys Zugriff. „Aber vielleicht hören Sie auf das, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe. Denn als vereidigter Auror hat meine Stimme ganz sicher rechtliche Aussagekraft."

Sein Gegenüber runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, als er Scrimgeour in seinem ungewöhnlichen Outfit musterte. Die schwungvollen Schritte und die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Auroren hatten ihm unwillkürlich das Bild der Tanzgruppe in Erinnerung gerufen, die gekonnt zum Takt der Musik ihre Choreografie darbot. „The sun go down on me", stöhnte Lucius und hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Keine Frage, er war reingefallen. Auf die Idee, nach einem derart getarnten Auror Ausschau zu halten, wäre er nie gekommen.

„Nettes Kostüm, steht Ihnen", gab er mit verkniffenem Gesicht zu. „Doch ich sage es noch einmal, Sie können mir gar nichts anhängen. Wann und wo ich Zigarren kaufe, das ist wohl meine Sache!"

Noch immer wollte der Verdächtige sich mit Ausreden aus der Affäre ziehen. „Gebt den Weg frei, sonst rufe ich meinen Anwalt", verlangte Lucius resolut. Kingsley und Dawlish aber nickten sich wortlos zu, dann näherten sie sich von zwei Seiten.

„Wagt es ja nicht, mich anzufassen! Sonst ...", fauchte Malfoy und warf den beiden Männern drohende Blicke zu.

„Sonst was?", wollte Shacklebolt wissen.

Um ein Haar hätte Rufus die schnelle Bewegung Malfoys in seine Richtung zu spät mitbekommen. Nur seinen blitzartigen Reflexen war es zu verdankten, dass er den Schlag des Blonden stoppte, bevor dieser traf.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille in dem Raum. Die rasiermesserscharfe Drachenklaue in Lucius Hand war nur noch Zentimeter von Scrimgeours Halsschlagader entfernt, als es diesem gelang, Malfoys Arm von sich wegzudrücken und auf Distanz zu gehen.

„Das war versuchter Mord", stellte Dawlish erschaudernd fest und liess die gefährliche Waffe mit einem Accio-Zauber zu sich schweben.

Gleich darauf packen Kingsley und John die zur Abwehr erhobenen Hände des Blonden.

„Mister Malfoy, da Sie unserer Aufforderung, _alles_ was Sie bei sich tragen, auf den Tisch zu legen, nicht nachgekommen sind, sind wir gezwungen, Ihnen diese Entscheidung nun abzunehmen. Halten Sie still, sonst werden wir ungemütlich!"

Der Versuch von Lucius, sich loszureissen, endeten damit, das ihm beide Arme auf den Rücken verdreht wurden.

„Wir werden gleich sehen, was Sie unter dem Gewand sonst noch alles verborgen haben. Ihrer Reaktion nach ist zu bezweifeln, dass es wirklich nur Zigarren sind."

Malfoy warf Mister Diggory bitterböse Blicke zu, als dieser ihm das Hemd aufknöpfte und begann, unter dem Stoff nach verborgenen Gegenständen zu tasten. Offensichtlich gab es für Amos durchaus etwas Illegales zu finden, denn Malfoy versuchte wiederholt sich aufzubäumen und sich den Fingern zu entziehen. Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel mit seinen Bändigern, dann zog Diggory ein längliches Paket aus einer versteckten Hemdtasche. „Zigarren, sagten Sie? Hm, das müssen aber mächtig lange Zigarren sein."

Lucius gab keine Antwort, doch Macnair schien plötzlich auf glühenden Kohlen zu stehen. Unruhig tappte er von einem Bein auf das andere, immer aber den drohend erhobenen Zauberstab der Aurorin im Auge behaltend. Scrimgeour sah ihm einige Augenblicke lang zu, dann meinte er trocken: „Wenn Sie weiter so herumzappeln wird Ihnen das, was Sie zu verbergen versuchen, noch ganz aus der Hose rutschen."

Die Kollegen von Rufus, welche gerade das elfenbeinfarbene Horn aus dem Tuch auswickelten, sahen ihn verwundert an. Was sollte diese Andeutung? Sie hatten doch das Deliktgut bereits sichergestellt.

„Ausser", sagte Scrimgeour süffisant zu Macnair und bückt sich. „Ausser Sie wollen uns weismachen, Sie haben eine äusserst exotische Beinbehaarung von strahlendem Weiss." Bei diesen Worten hob er ein Hosenbein des Dequilenten etwas an, damit auch die anderen die verräterischen weissen Fäden, welche nichts anderes als Einhornschweifhaare waren, sehen konnten.

„Ziehen Sie sich freiwillig aus oder müssen wir Ihnen ebenfalls behilflich sein?", fragte Rufus, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Macnair war rot geworden und beeilte sich, hinter dem Vorhang zu verschwinden. Auf Auroren, die ihn begrabbelten, konnte er verzichten.

Lucius wurde eine weitere Leibesvisitation vorerst erspart. Er kam während der Untersuchungshaft ohnehin in eine Arrestzelle und dort trugen alle Insassen Häftlingskleidung. Die Justiz würde noch genug Zeit finden, das gesamte Gewand inklusive Schuhe unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Während die Auroren darauf warteten, dass Macnair seine Beinkleider ablegte und die ganzen Schweifhaare daraus sichergestellt werden konnten, sass Scrimgeour auf der Tischkante und packte die Habe der Verhafteten in beschriftete Leinensäcke. Alles würde sicher verwahrt, solange die beiden im Gefängnis sassen.

„I won't let the sun go down on meee ...", sang der Mann mit der Löwenmähne leise vor sich hin. Als er ein Knurren vernahm, sah er sich sichernd um. Aus dem Gesichtausdruck des gefesselten Malfoy-Patriarchen war die pure Frustration zu lesen. Als sich die Blicke von Rufus und Lucius trafen, drehte der Letztere den Kopf weg und blickte zur Tür.

„Sie möchten gehen? Gerne, aber bitte nach Ihnen!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Scrimgeour und öffnete die Tür hinaus ins Foyer, wo sich nur noch wenige Konzertbesucher aufhielten. Nach einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick auf den schmucken Tänzer in seinem violettschwarzen Kostüm, begab sich Lucius, von den Auroren eskortiert, auf den Weg ins Gefängnis.


End file.
